


Stories from Auraxis

by AidenDaniel



Category: PlanetSide (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenDaniel/pseuds/AidenDaniel
Summary: This trilogy is set in the fictional Universe of planetside 2! this episodic trilogy will feature all sorts of things from all around Auraxis, From the Army offensives to the opening of LP-1W!





	Stories from Auraxis

Episode 1: State of the Union

chapter 1: A new Recruit

"... and the republic will never be the same without his heroic actions. his sacrifice, will be known, for the day he is born was the day the republic was changed!" said Micheal, a Veteran Terran Solider on his friend's John funeral, in the middle of the Terran Warp station.

"Hey" said an new recruit stressfully to Micheal "Can i have minute?" he Added

"yes" replied Micheal in a hurried manner "what is it?"

"Look, i can't help but notice that, now you have a free spot on your squad" said the man "i've heard you guy's work, how you knocked the Vanu back in the battles of Esmir and indar"

"yes, that was us"

Micheal replied while giving him an angry look

"We do not simply just hire anyone into our squad, we need professionals, simply something that has been lacking ever since John fell in battle" he said, with a sad face.

"yes, i understand, and i believe i can be what you are looking for."

the man replied quickly

"how about you let me prove my worth to you?." he added

"just one battle and if i fail you can remove me." he said.

"very well" micheal said "but we are leaving for battle first thing tommorow" he added

"what is your name solider?" asked Micheal before the man left

"It's Cobalt." he answerd

The Next Day: Terran Dock 21; Auraxis Orbit

Micheal is headed towards his Ship, On his way there he crossed his path with Cobalt, they both greet each other and enter the ship.

"Men, Gather for breifing" Yelled Micheal.

as the crew members gatherd Micheal said "Today's mission is not going to be easy, as you all know, the loss of John has been a catastrophe for us." "In spite of this, we must not cease our efforts" he added.

he continued by telling his crew the mission for the day.

"..., get to your positions, Hunter, get us going"

the ship is taking off the dock, everyone is getting equipped in the equipmemt terminal, ETA is 6 minutes.

the crew drops in Esamir, once dominated by Terran Forces now again torn by war.

the Crew's mission is simple, plant anti-tank mines in an position expected to recieve large tank combat, the Squad marches, filling the open fields of Esamir with mines. thats when they hear engines coming from a distance.

the recon company reports instantly to the Squad to retreat, as there are 45 tanks approaching them.

"RETREAT!" yelled a terran solider before running for his life

Cobalt and Micheal and 6 others take hiding inside a small building, their galaxy is hundreds of meters away and their sunderer is on the road side.

"Okay" said micheal "Cobalt and Tyler, you have anti-tanks, syr, mitch and i will distract them, while we do you go to the sunderer and hide it, then cover our retreat" instructed micheal, whispering.

"that's suicide!" replied Syr

the crew becomes quite as one of the sunderes, defended by 4 tanks, deploys, 3 infantry start checking buildings randomly.

"i'll take him" said Cobalt, while taking out his knife as the infantry man approaches

"You sure?" asks micheal

"yes, besides i still need to prove my worth"

micheal nods to Cobalt as he approaches, Cobalts hiding behind an terminal, swiftly grabs the solider from his neck before stabbing him in his neck.

blood pours from his neck as he dies.

Micheal and the others are impressed before from a distance hearing soliders laughing, they appear to have caught the solider that ran away.

".., No PLEASE!" cries out the solider

before being forced to kneel down.

"We should help him!" says cobalt "yeah we can't let him die like that" added Syr

"fine" said Micheal before opening fire at the infantry

The tanks near them can't reach them because theyre inside the building, however the tanks begin firing at the building, soon its structure collapses.

Cobalt however, tries to attract the tanks into where the anti tank mines are.

intense fighting is heard by all, the captured solider attempts to run away but is shot down by a tank.

from a distance, air reinforcements approach, 5 Mosquitos begin firing heavily at tanks near Micheal and his crew; surrounded inside a small building with walls almost destroyed.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
